


Four Body Problem

by peoriapeoria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Femslash, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: Tony Stark is a creative problem solver and that works for Pepper Potts who wants to climb Maria Hill.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark (mentioned), Maria Hill/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Collected works of the Endings and Beginnings Continuity





	Four Body Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This precedes events of Rhodes and Hill in Endings, Beginnings and Ice, and is subsequent at some remove to Two Man Exercise. This is what Fury doesn't know.

Tony looked from Rhodey and Hill to Pepper. She had long given up trying to train him to think of her as wallpaper. He thought that even if she were wallpaper, she'd be pretty remarkable, the sort of showstopper meant to fill any conversational lulls. It tended to mean she came as the utter surprise she hoped for when someone meant to do him harm and instead met his bodyguard.

Tony considered that his thought would remove her from her place as his watchful shadow. Rhodey was worth it, and it looked like Pepper already had eyes for Alpha Hill. He was all for channeling matters into mutually beneficial resolutions.

He still hadn't worked out how an omega had become an Alpha, which would be confounding enough if he wasn't the conundrum itself. That was not happening again, and yet Honeybear was thinking his child was missing out on having a sibling. Tony did specialize in outside the box solutions. Time for groundwork.

\-------------

"You're aware this is an indecent proposal." Pepper didn't for a moment question Mr. Stark was fully cognizant of what he was saying.

"Only if I watched. You want to climb Hill, Maria can't impregnate Rhodes, I'm more than willing to keep you on the payroll while you bake a bun."

"Who would keep you safe?" Pepper had long decided ignoring Tony's turns of phrase was best.

"I'm also willing to reduce my private schedule. Happy can manage my more public appearances."

Pepper was not rendered speechless. She just couldn't pick which words to marshal first. Mr. Stark's private schedule was something she'd long tried to rein in. "Do you understand how long this would take?"

"I swear to give you ample recovery time before I resume my self destructive ways. The non-engineering ones. Sleep deprivation is engineering adjacent, so I'm keeping that too. Otherwise, I won't make you regret this somewhere in the middle."

"You'll listen to me about meals?" Tony seemed serious.

"You drive a hard bargin. Yes, you can be a regular martinet of my well-being. I will grouse, but I will eat meals. I can dietary replacement while engineering. No, that's firm. You wouldn't believe me if I said differently, because I'd be lying and we both know it."

Thing was, he was absolutely correct. "Rhodes is okay with this arrangement?"

"Only because I assured him you'll be assisted to conceive quickly. Which, yeah, that's a thing. So, figure out which positions are on your bucket list and work them in quickly. What do you say?"

"You have paperwork, I'd like to read that." Pepper figured she should be sensible about this.

"It's pretty standard, but read through it." He handed her a folder. "I'll go talk to Maria." Tony swanned out.

Pepper sat down and opened the file to read.

\--------------

Maria regarded the door. Their surrogate, which was how she was going to think of this, wouldn't be within her fertile window quite yet. It was better to lay out some groundwork ahead of time, wrap this up quickly. She hadn't really considered this, not that Alphas didn't, but normally not when they had an omega. She knocked on the door.

The surrogate had been expecting her and opened the door quickly, though with enough time to confirm who was at the door. Maria realized she'd seen the surrogate before, though not with her hair down. She stepped inside.

"Please sit." The beta gestured to the table and relocked the door.

Maria sat on the loveseat, letting the strawberry blonde follow. She took the chair. Security. This was Stark's head of security. "Why?"

"Straightforward, normally I like that. Tea?" She moved towards the pot.

"Yes." Maria allowed that she was not fully onboard just yet. Not that the surrogate was without charms. They just were very different from Rhodey's to which she'd become very accustomed. She sank two lumps into her cup, stirring them before sipping.

"Everyone gets what they want this way."

Maria did not spit take and did not swallow incorrectly. It was a close thing. The butter wouldn't melt expression was alluring as the beta sipped. She sat down the cup.

"Your family gains a child, I scratch my itch without becoming a homewrecker and Tony, I haven't figured out Tony, but he's invested." She picked up the cup.

Maria was well aware of why Tony was 'invested'. If he'd been a beta it would have been less awkward, him siring Agnes. She'd probably just had him do it again when James went into heat. Instead, she was jealous despite Tony clocking as an omega. "You have an itch?"

"Temporary land grab."

Maria in self-preservation didn't groan. She was willing to attribute it to close proximity to Tony, he was a work hazard and "I'm going to have to have a name to call you."

"Potts."

Right. "Not as temporary for as fleeting as this" Maria gestured back and forth "will be."

Potts set down the teacup, rested her arms spread wide and leaned further into the chair.

Maria thought challenge accepted. She got up, crowded Potts and pulled her from her seat.

Potts smiled. "This way." She slipped from Maria's grasp and slinked further in.

Maria followed, intrigued. The room was in half shadow, making the bare back of the beta glow. Maria slid in behind her, hooking her chin over the shoulder free of the pulled forward hair. She nibbled from one side to the other, digging a hand into the hair to lift it out of the way. Maria traced down Potts' spine and back up her side.

Potts pulled her hair into an effortless pile, knitting her fingers together behind her neck. Maria moved her hands around to the front, mapping in anticipation before stripping off her own blouse. She eased the hands free spreading Pott's arms out, then worked the fastenings on both pairs of slacks.

Potts' pooled sliding down her legs into a pile over her shoes. Maria's were cut tighter at the thigh and stayed in place. Maria closed her hands around Potts riding low. Tap pants. She pulled back to look. Potts' posterior was still clothed. She lowered her arms crossing them at the wrist, turning her head to one side and looking up.

Land grab. Maria shucked her slacks and knelt to remove her shoes and step free. The satin was an excellent match to Potts' skintone as was the lace adorning the front thighs. She stood, sliding her arms through the elbow loops.

"You left my shoes on." She was breathy from the hands fondling her breasts.

"That a problem?" It brought her mouth below the nape of the neck before her.

"Observation." She moved, stepping out of and edging aside the slacks.

Maria smiled. She wanted to do some observing of her own. Maria withdrew her hands and turned Potts, moving them into the light. She smiled noting how closely the nipples matched Potts' eyeshadow. She dove in to kiss up Potts' neck and back down.

"Where's the fastening?" Her fingers underscored her emphatic search of Maria's bra.

Maria brought her hands in to unhook the cups, sinking to better nuzzle Potts' breasts. She was freed of the garment by nimble fingers. Her shorts similarly succumbed. She found the snaps on the tap pants, popping one and then the other, easing them down as she followed.

She wrapped her arm around the thigh slung over her shoulder continuing her attentions. Potts' other leg took time to shake. Maria pulled her mouth away, "Which piece of furniture?"

Potts braced herself and pulled her leg down and Maria up, drawing her around to an inclined wedge. Potts sat on the higher narrow end, legs spread.

Maria crowded her, tipping her back and climbing on top, grinding them together. They inched down until Potts caught the edge with the back of her knees. The beta's hands worked over her incisively. Maria beat a tattoo between them, braced on her arms. She surged into Potts' orgasm, breaking with her own climax.

"Not that I mind being pinned by present company, I don't want you to slip." Potts had her arms wrapped around Maria.

Maria struggled to find her arms and get them under her. From there she worked up into a straddle, finding her balance as she rose. Potts stretched her arms down over her head. Inspiring. Maria reached back and then dismounted, not limber enough to remove Potts' shoes from her perch. She worked her way down, braced on her arms. Maria climbed back on regaining her seat.

"Another go today?" Potts invitingly inquired.

No. She looked at the beta beneath her, tempting, yes. Maria dipped to kiss the breasts in cool down. They'd be seeing each other until the beta took, but that was what this was about. "I've got to go." Not immediately, true. She lingered, taking her time. Potts directed her to the small washroom.

Maria returned to Potts dressed, hair clipped back and shoes still off. Maria pulled on her underwear.

"They suit you."

It was a strange thing to say. Intimate. "Thanks." She finished dressing under Potts' regard. Put back together she walked out into the parlor.

\----------------

Maria rocked against Potts whose feet were under her like a bridge. They'd learned responses and new reflexes that soon would have no further use. Not yet. Maria strained to hold on until the flow of Potts' next orgasm, banking her completion to crescendo together. She broke and felt Potts crest beneath her. She ejaculated into the beta, moving her feet to hold Potts at an angle. Maria slumped down, catching herself on her arms. She nuzzled Potts' neck and reared back to trace the pale skin to her breasts.

"Up." Potts pushed at her and Maria moved to one side. Potts wrapped her long legs around her, folding her hands behind her head. "That's better."

Maria rubbed the leg she could reach balanced on one arm. Soon. Soon they'd know if this had worked. This was the last time. If Potts had not taken, she wouldn't consider that. For now she'd believe this had worked.

\-----------------

"Pepper, please."

She regarded Tony. "Mr. Stark, no."

"No oil, see? My manicure is fresh." He held out both hands like a surgeon then turned his palms to her.

"If I permit this, you will rub my feet."

"Yes."

Pepper regarded him, then stated. "One hand. You may touch my belly."

He gently lay one hand against her. "Was that a kick?"

Pepper looked at him. "Yes, that was a kick. I think I'm having the Rockettes."

"You'd be bigger." He smoothed his hand over and felt another flutter.

"Footrub, now." Pepper was amazed the hand pulled away immediately.

"Sit down, I don't have all day."

Pepper sat, and let her boss massage her feet.


End file.
